


Knock Three Times

by NEStar



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEStar/pseuds/NEStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee found that there were a few good things that went along with having a fourth floor walk up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knock Three Times

Lee found that there were a few good things that went along with having a fourth floor walk up.

1 – The commute to work was measured in seconds since the bar he owned was on the ground floor.

2 – No need to do extra leg work at the gym.

3 – Cheaper rent.

4 – No one in their right mind would rent the fifth floor loft, so no being bothered by noise overhead.

Except, if the stack of boxes in the stairwell were an indication, that last item on the list was about to be crossed off.

\--------------------------------------------------

In the three weeks since she moved in Lee had learned several things about his neighbor.

1 – Her name was Kara.

2 – She was a painter and put up with all the stairs for the light in the loft.

3 – She drank a micro brew called “Utica Club” (which he now stocked).

4 – She was a night owl who spent an hour dancing to cheesy songs from the late 70's and early 80's before she went to bed.

The last item wasn't that big of a problem – at the start. For the first two weeks she had kept the volume low, and she still did that for most of the songs, but in this last week she had taken to blasting the last song of the night. And singing along at the top of her voice.

\--------------------------------------------------

2:39 am. Normal bed time for a bar owner. If he took a shower, then Kara should be done with her dance party and he might be able to get to sleep though the night for the first time in a week.

He walked over to pull down the shade to his bedroom window, but stopped short at the sight of bright green piece of paper taped to the outside of it. Looking closer, he saw it was a list.

1 – I've been flirting with you since the day we met.

2 – Even if you stopped stocking UC, I would still eat dinner at the bar every night.

3 – I get up at 9:00 each morning, watch out the window as you come back from your run, and then go back to bed.

4 – I have very pleasant dreams after that.

At that moment the loud blast of trumpets came from Kara's speakers, followed by Kara herself, “Hey boy, whatcha doin' down there...”

Lee grinned as he took the last flight of stairs two at a time.


End file.
